Dragon Ball: A New Story
by TheMarvelousPen
Summary: Five years after the Dragon Ball GT Series. A new threat has come to Earth, will Pan and the other's be able to protect the planet and save the world. Or will it be too much for them to handle. (I suck at summaries read it and review tell me what you think and whether I should continue after being gone for so long.)


It was one of those times, that somehow you knew something like this was going to happen, even though you would never wish for it in a million years. It's like it didn't matter how much we trained, how hard we worked, there was always something that would come around and that would possibly be the end of us all. I fear... that time is now, and I don't know how we're going to win this. So if you manage to find this...

"Pan... I want you to get Marron out of here".

I looked up at Krillen.. the years have definitely caught up with him, even at that I still thought of him as one of the strongest men I knew.

"Daddy No! I don't want to leave you and Mama!", Marron begged and pleaded, but it didn't matter how much she did, Krillen was right.

Even though, Marron was the daughter of one of the strongest human beings on the planet, and a former android she herself had never been the fighting type.

"Marron stop whining and listen to your father, you will go with Pan, and you will lay low while the others, your father, and I try to figure out a way to stop these things. This isn't something that you should take lightly". Eighteen stood there with her arms crossed as Marron cried into her hands in front of her.

"I'm sorry sweetie... you're just defenseless against this sort of thing. We're only doing this... because we don't want anything terrible to happen to you." Krillen cooed.

I just stood there while they sorted things out as a family, I sighed and leaned against the door frame till they were ready. I knew it was hard for them, especially with all the uncertainty of the situation.

"Well what do you think about all this kid?". I turned and looked at Master Roshi, he had stepped down as the Turtle Hermit a couple of years ago and passed the torch to Krillen.

But the old pervert still stuck around, well when he wasn't on vacation schmoozing young women into thinking he was some rich old man. When in truth he was a dirty old fart that wanted to steal their underwear. He had learned a long time ago not to even bother me, because he knew what my father would do to him if he ever tried anything.

"I'm just hoping that message Bulma sent to Vegeta gets to him quickly, so we can have half a chance against these things". I pushed up from the door frame. "Marron come on, we got to go, I can't wait any longer so either you come the easy way or the hard way, your choice".

Marron looked at me, then at her parents, then back at me. She soon nodded, hugging her parents one last time, we were finally heading out the door.

"You'd think you would have at least managed to learn how to fly twenty-one years". I caught her under her legs and she wrapped her arms around my neck so I was carrying her bridal style.

"Sorry Pan... I just didn't think it was necessary if one of my parents could do it. I guess I should have listened to Mama a bit more huh...". Marron hung her head shamefully.

"Hey now Marron, don't do that some people just aren't cut out for training and fighting, and you're just one of those people. Don't be ashamed of that. Hell there are times I wish I would have paid a little more attention in class than I did my training. Definitely would have saved my ear drums more than once from my grandmother's nagging". I took off flying into the air with her in my arms.

She was pretty quiet as we zipped through the air, I'm sure she wished it was someone else carrying her and not me. In fact I was completely positive she wished it was someone else. Unfortunately that someone else was going up against what we were all running from at this very moment. It wasn't long before we landed at the house on Mt. Paouzu, a place that had been my home for my entire life.

"Pan! You're back thank Dende I was so worried". My mother came running out of the house as I set Marron down on the ground next to me.

She was soon followed by my grandmother, who swiftly came to my side. You'd think a woman of her age would have slowed down a bit over the years. But not Son Chi-Chi, she began to look me over making sure I wasn't injured then she went to Marron and started to fuss over her.

"Krillen and Eighteen insisted that I take her somewhere safe, Mother I want you to take Grandmother and we're going to a safe place that Bulma has set up. I don't have too much time to explain so I'll let you know everything I can on the way there". My mother looked at me surprised by my urgency and authoritative tone.

However when she looked into my eyes and saw the seriousness she nodded. "Come on Chi-Chi let's go...".

"But we just got dinner started and what about the laundry Videl". Grandmother stubborn as always.

"Grandmother I promise Bulma has everything you need where we're going, but we have to go. I'm just doing this to try to keep you and everyone else safe, please... we need to go now". I practically begged.

My grandmother gave a sight then nodded, as my mother scooped her up in the same fashion I had Marron not long before. I could see my mother struggle a bit, she was strong for a human, but it had been sometime since she had trained and was not in the shape she had been in her youth.

"It's not too far from here Mother, we just have to make it to wastelands just on the other side of Mt. Paouzu". I tried to comfort her. If all else failed I could take my grandmother as well as Marron, unfortunately I would move allot slower if I did so.

"Well are you going to let me know whats going on?". My mother asked me as we flew through the sky.

"The entire planet is in danger mother, and I don't know if all of us are strong enough to protect it".

It's funny how and when these sorts of situations start, it always seems when things are going the greatest and the most peaceful is when the most terrible things happen. This time it just happened to start on my eighteenth birthday. It was a pretty typical occasion, starting with a party with everyone there, well except for Vegeta.

...

"Happy Birthday Pan!". Everyone cheered.

I sat there after blowing out the candles of my cake opening the presents from everyone.

"You're gonna love this Panny I swear". Bra squealed with enthusiasm as I started to unwrap her gift.

"A cell phone...?". I gave her a puzzled look not sure what to say.

"Not just a cell phone! The cell phone, this is the newest one on the market hardly anyone has these yet well, other than me of course. But look! it all orange your favorite color and it has the latest apps for just about anything". She went on and on so fast about everything it did all I could do was nod.

After she finally started to run out of things to tell me about the phone, I smiled, shook my head, then hugged her. "Thanks B-chan its great. I don't know what I'm going to do with it, but I'm sure I'll put it to use for something". She smiled oblivious to the fact that her gift would probably become an expensive paper weight.

Mostly because I had terrible luck with technology, case in point five years ago when I stowed away on the ship Bulma built to send my uncle, grandfather, and Trunks into space to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Not only that but I'm pretty sure the piece that fell off and made the ship break down, was caused by a tantrum that I had thrown kicking a dent in the interior of the ship. Please don't tell Trunks that. Ever since then it's always seemed like anything with a computer blew up in my face.

"We're here!". I heard a familiar voice call out, and where that voice came there was always the other. Well at least that's the way it had been this past year.

"Hello everyone, happy birthday Pan". And there he was and there was Marron right by his side.

She smiled and linked arms with him and he awkwardly smiled at her as they both walked up to the table where I was sitting with the rest of my family. Marron hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to go say Hi to everyone okay Trunksie". He nodded and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

I gave a half smirk, "Trunksie?, jeez Trunks I don't even think I've heard your mother call you that". I tried not to laugh.

"Yeaaaah, Marron definitely likes to come up with some weird nick names that's for sure". He smiled genuinely at me. "Hey, Pan... uhhh can you come with me for a minute I want to show you something".

I looked over at my father and he smiled and nodded, giving me free reign to go. I followed Trunks over to a garden area just around the corner from the party.

"You know I'm surprised you came, I figured either you would be stuck in some crazy meeting, or Marron would have you tied down somewhere". I sat down on a bench just next to a bed of posies.

...

Trunks sat down next to me, "Oh come give me a little credit Pan, I wouldn't miss one of my best friends birthday. Besides Mom would have kicked my butt if I missed it, and Marron". He looked over as his girlfriend chatted with Oolong and Master Roshi. "Well... Marron's pretty social so I knew she wouldn't mind coming and seeing everyone, besides I wanted to give you your present".

"Oh Trunks you didn't have to get me a present, believe me you're sister spent enough money on me, I don't need you doing that too". I didn't want to mention that I would probably not use the phone she got me because Bra was allot like her mother and was good at eaves dropping I never knew when or where she might be listening in.

"I promise... you're going to like this". He handed me a small, thin, square package.

I sighed, it was neatly wrapped in bright orange paper tied with shining ribbons. I felt like it was almost too pretty to open, Trunks looked up at me with encouraging eyes, urging me to open the present. I slowly and carefully started to open the paper, once removed, it revealed red velvet box. Now before you people reading this get the wrong idea, No it was not that type of velvet box. It was the type of velvet box that would hold a bracelet or...

"Oh my... Trunks its beautiful". Inside laid a white gold necklace with a pendant hanging from it. "It's the Four Star Dragon Ball... Trunks... I don't know what to say".

"Tell me you like it, I thought it would remind you of our trip in space... and Goku...". He looked at me hoping that he had made the right choice.

I on the other hand was speechless, which was a rare thing for me I was pretty well-known for always having something to say about anything but this... was just. I tried not to break down and cry.

"I love it Trunks... thank you". My voice cracked slightly. It was times like these that I missed my grandfather the most.

"Here I'll help you put it on". He picked it up out of the box and I turned face my back to him.

...

He reached up and gently helped me put my long hair to the side so it didn't get caught up in the chain.

"Your hair has gotten really long Pan... I remember when it was just at your shoulders. You complained about how long it takes for your hair to grow". He gave a little chuckle as he lifted the necklace over my head the began to clasp it around the back of my neck.

His fingertips bushed the just under the hair on the back of my neck and it sent chills down my spine. Not the bad kind, well in a way I felt like it was. I have had the hugest crush on Trunks for the longest time. However he was almost fourteen years older than I was, so I had settled myself on us being just friends. Despite this my heart, gave my true feelings away all the time. A blush when he touched my hand, my pulse rising just being around him. It was maddening sometimes, especially when he started dating Marron.

I know I had no claim to him, and never would, but I couldn't help but be a bit jealous. It's not like I don't like Marron, her father is my grandfather's best friend and a good friend of my father. She's like a big sister to me, but when it came to her dating Trunks, I felt just a twinge of resentment towards her. Oh how I wished so many times that I had been born around the same time she was. To be able to let my heart have what it truly wanted.

"There... turn around and let me see". He asked.

I turned around on the bench towards him looking down at the pendant and then up at him. "Trunks... this is the best present I've ever gotten". I just smiled and almost started crying again.

Then his face started to move closer to mine, inching closer to the point where I could feel his breath on my face. My pulse began to race, what was he doing, I kept asking myself. Then he gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek, his warm lips lingering on the smooth skin just shy of my lips. Then as quickly as it happened he backed away. I couldn't help but notice the slight tinge of pink across his cheeks, which I'm sure was nothing compared to how warm, and blazing my face was at the moment. I'm sure my cheeks were a flame with embarrassment and just all around adrenalin from his lips being so close to mine.

"Happy birthday... my Pan-chan, and I...".

...

"Trunksie! Where are you?". Marron called out and he started to stand from where he was sitting.

He looked at me and smiled, "Happy birthday Pan... I have to go". His voice almost took a sad tone.

I sighed and nodded knowing that he was right. "Thanks again Trunks... I'll cherish it forever". And with that he smiled and headed after Marron.

I sat there for a moment looking over the necklace with a smile, until I heard a clearing of someones throat behind me. I abruptly turned around to see Bra standing there.

"You two I swear sometimes, I feel like I just want to lock you two, in a room together and let you figure things out that way. At least it would save everyone some breath and sanity". She sat down on the bench next to me.

"What are you talking about?". I really didn't want to discuss what I thought she was suggesting.

"Pan the world can see that you both like each other allot. I mean a guy that is just your 'friend' doesn't buy you a very expensive custom necklace. I mean, I've heard conversations between my mother and grandmother about how they thought you two would make adorable grandbabies. Honestly whats the problem if it's not a big deal to two of the most important women in both of our families". Bra leaned back and crossed her legs.

"Whats the problem? I think you're fully aware of the problem Bra, he's nearly fourteen years older than I am. Why would he be interested romantically in a girl who he used to babysit. And even if he did, I'm not saying that he does, cause he doesn't. Your father would flip the planet over if he thought that his son was attracted to 'Kakarotts grandbrat". I really couldn't believe that we were having this discussion.

"Firstly my father has been gone for five years training in space, and secondly you think he would be happy with Trunks marrying Marron. Honestly, she's one of my best friends and I love her to death. But I'm telling you, my Dad would flip out even more if he knew that Trunks was dating her than you". She crossed her arms and gave me a look that said, I dare you to prove me wrong. The Prince of all Saiyans would be very proud of his princess now.

"Come on Bra, it's not like Marron has weak blood or something like that. I mean her mother is Eighteen and pretty good at fighting, and her father is one of the strongest humans on this planet. So it's not like she doesn't have the potential to produce 'strong warriors', as your father would put it". I tried to combat her logic.

"You honestly sell yourself short Pan, you are a warrior, a fighter or whatever you want to call it. Marron is not, and you are part saiyan, granted you're only a quarter saiyan but that's more saiyan than Marron that's for damn sure. Just think about it Pan, you are the closest besides myself to being a full-blooded saiyan female. Dammit Pan, if you had babies with my brother they would be practically full-blooded. So tell me now that my father wouldn't want you to be with my brother". She gave that Vegeta half smirk that I often so Trunks do when he knew he had made his point.

I sighed, "Yeah well that would be all great and good if we were on Planet Vegeta or lived in a time where it was normal for a guy to hook up with a girl that was so much younger than him. But we live on Earth where that is kind of frowned upon, and he's the CEO of Capsule Corp, that would be devastating to his reputation. Now please... can we stop talking about this... I just want to enjoy whats left of my birthday party" I was so tired of arguing something that was redundant and emotionally stressing.

Bra sighed, "You really do think that he doesn't feel the same way you do. I've seen him go with one girl and then another Pan, and none of them makes him smile like you do. He's had girlfriends break up with him because he talks about you so much. Marron's just too much of an airhead she doesn't realize it, either that or she just chooses to ignore it one or the other. I'm telling you Pan, my brother is as in love with you as you are with him, and don't tell me you aren't in love with him cause I know better. Why don't you talk to my mother about it, she might have something up her sleeve, her and your grandmother have plotted ways to combine the families for years". She stood up from the bench her high heals making a claque as she got up.

"If they want to combine the families so bad why don't you hook up with my uncle". I stood up next to her and we started to head back to the party.

"Well you see the thing is I don't like your uncle Silly, so that wouldn't work. He's cute and all but it's like his head is full of rocks. I like my men with a few more brains in their head". She laughed as we walked along.

"Well he always did take after my grandpa Goku, so I guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree, and when it does Gotens usually there to pick it up and eat it". By then we were both laughing.


End file.
